The axial support by way of a snap ring of components, for example, of a ball bearing or a gear wheel, jointly rotating upon a shaft, is already known. The snap ring is not closed, but has a gap extending in peripheral direction and, therefore, its outer or inner diameter can be changed by elastic deformation. The snap ring is held on the shaft in a narrowly tolerated annular groove. The snap ring can also be inserted in an annular groove of a hollow part such as a hole. The snap ring is conventionally secured on its groove only by its tension. Under certain operating conditions, like high peripheral speeds associated with vibrations, said spring tension does not suffice to keep the snap ring in its groove. On the contrary, it can happen that the snap ring emerges from its groove and thus can no longer fulfill its function of axial fixing function. This can result in sensitive damages.
The object of this invention is, therefore, to provide for an arrangement of the above mentioned kind of snap ring securing device which prevents the snap ring from leaving its annular groove with no further added expenses resulting.
According to the invention, ramps are provided in the area of the impacting ends which prevent the snap ring from springing in or out in the area. The impacting ends are thus secured with a positive fit against radial movements. Depending on whether the snap ring is situated in a hole or on a shaft, the ramps are disposed either radially within or radially without the impacting ends.